


First Kiss

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Virgin Phil [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Kidnapping, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Medical, Medication, Napping, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Extraordinary, Clint finally gives Phil his first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hope this is good enough.
> 
> It would probably help to read Extraordinary before reading this.

"Stupid fucking, bullshit intel. Waste my damn time. Take my fucking boyfriend." Clint grumbled to himself as he kicked open a door with all his strength. Which was probably a bad idea, because it bounced off the wall, and closed again. He groaned and rolled his eyes, kicking the door open again.

Someone lunged at him, and he turned, letting them run past him. He grabbed their arm, and pulled them back, driving his fist into their stomach. Dazed out of his mind, the guy fell to the ground, about to pass out.

Another goon charged at Clint. He flipped them over his shoulder, straight onto the guy passing out on the floor. Clint grabbed both his guns from their holsters. Four more amateur idiots were left, looking like they wanted to do something, but didn't want to get hurt.

Natasha showed up in the doorway, standing guard. Clint nodded to her and stalked over to Phil. The man was chained up against the wall, spread eagle, suit in tatters. Phil looked up at Clint with a sweet smile. Clint stared for a while. "God I wanna kiss you right now."

Phil's cheeks pinked a little. "Okay."

"Hasn't been two weeks yet."

"You're serious about that aren't you?"

"Deadly." But he really wanted to, so he sucked a quick kiss to Phil's neck instead. Phil tilted his head up, and bit his lip. He locked eyes with Clint when he pulled away. Clint looked him up and down. "You look good like this."

"Thank you."

"Can you two hurry up." Any guard that moved immediately stopped when Natasha flipped her gun on them. Then she fixed them with a glare that would melt your brain if you thought about it. "I would like to go home." Natasha called. Clint looked back at her, and she nodded. "Line up, boys." When no one moved, she shot the wall right by their heads. That got them moving all to one side.

"Give me the key." Clint demanded. Quickly one idiot gave up the keys to Phil's cuffs. Phil rubbed his wrist when they were let go. He sighed looking at Clint with a smile. "Thank you. Gun?"

Clint handed Phil one of his guns, then wrapped his arm around Phil's waist. He noticed that Phil walked steadily, but the slightest of a limp came through, and he took the gun with his left hand instead of his right. Stopping in front of the lined up crew, Clint cleared his throat. They looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do we have time for this?" Phil asked.

"We were told to find out anything that we could since the intel was for something else." Natasha answered.

"They gave us the wrong intel?"

"Yeah. You can yell at them when we get back."

Phil nodded, and cocked his gun and pointed. "Tell us everything you know."

The next couple minutes were spent interrogating the four guys. They were easy, spewing information whenever Phil pointed the gun at them.

"Alright." Clint called out. "Who fucked with our handler?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Phil was sitting up in his medical bed, tapping away at his laptop one handed. Clint sat in the chair beside him. "What's the diagnosis?"

"Badly sprained left ankle, dislocated middle, jammed index, and jammed ring finger. Right hand."

"That's it? Your suit was pretty fucked up."

"Yeah, they kind of whipped me. But I had on my vest, they didn't bother to check. Amateurs."

Clint took in the rest of Phil's body, just to check for himself. "When can we leave?"

"I could've left a while ago, I was just waiting for you. Hand me my crutch."

"Where are headed, the tower, or the apartment?"

"I don't have food so, tower."

Phil hobbled next to Clint down the halls, to the parking lot. He shoved his crutch to the back of his car as Clint slipped into the driver's side. Clint looked over at Phil. Eyes closed, head dropped back against the seat, kind of dopy smile as the pain killers kicked in. Cute.

"I'm not cute. I'm adorable, you said so."

"Yes I did, but you're cute too. Go ahead and sleep, I'll wake you up when we get to the tower."

Phil nodded, letting his head fall back again for the short nap. Clint parked in the garage of the tower, grabbed Phil's crutch from the backseat. Coming around to the passenger side, he gently rubbed Phil's side, and stomach.

Phil mumbled to himself and pushed Clint's hand away. He let Clint help him up, and continued his hobble to the elevator. Once they were on their own floor, Clint helped Phil shower and change.

"Contacts." He reminded. Phil took out his contact lenses, and put them in their case. Clint smiled at the sleepy man slipping under the covers. Pain medication made Phil tired, and kind of irritable. He'd wake him up in a bit got his plan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Phil grumbled, pushing the hand rubbing his stomach away again. He opened his eyes to glare sleepily at a smiling Clint. "Why do you rub my stomach to wake me up?" He mumble.

"Why do you only wake up when I rub your stomach."

Phil shrugged. "It's only when we're home. Do I have to take more pain meds?"

"No, but I wanna show you something."

Phil slipped on his glasses, and grabbed his crutch. He followed Clint curiously to the roof of the tower. Clint had grabbed a blanket on the way out, and wrapped it around he and Phil when the man sat next to him.

It was a cloudless night. And with the height of the tower, the stars were brighter, and clearer. Phil took a moment to take it all in before leaning into Clint.

Clint checked his phone for the time. Two more minutes and two weeks will officially be over, he'd beat the record. He grinned out into the distance. Phil stared out into the night sky. "Pretty."

Clint looked down at the man curled into his side. "So are you."

Phil looked up at him and grinned. "I thought I was cute."

"You are cute." Clint touched their foreheads together and checked the time again. Ten more seconds.

"Why do you keep checking the time?"

"Because now." Clint held his phone in front of both of them as it hit midnight. "I'm your longest relationship by one minute."

"Technically you're my longest relationship by some hours. I didn't get broken up with at literally a two week mark."

"I know not literally but, just let me have this one." Clint framed Phil's face with his hands, and stared into the blue eyes behind the dorky frames.

Phil swallowed and stared back. "I don't know what to do."

"I know. Just let the moment happen." Phil nodded a little excitedly. Clint chuckled and slowly pulled Phil in for kiss. Phil's first kiss.

Phil clenched his eyes closed as their lips fit soundly together. He froze, what was he suppose to do? Before he could pull away from the awkwardness on his part, Clint's hands slid to cup the back of his head and changed the angle.

Phil's heart pounded in his chest, his first kiss. And he got to have it with the man he loved, and who loved him back. In the two weeks of just talking and hanging out together, on top of knowing basically everything about each other, it was revealed that they do love each other.

Clint pulled Phil closer, trying to put every emotion he could into the kiss. He wanted to make this memorable for Phil. But how far was Phil ready to go?

Phil was getting the hang of it, moving his lips against Clint's. He thought the lightheadedness was from how fast and hard his heart was beating, and the pure happiness and love rushing through him, but he was wrong.

He pulled away with a gasp. Clint looking a little concerned. "Are you okay? Was it too early or something?" He stroked his thumb over the flushed cheek, trying to calm the erratic breathing.

Phil took a couple deep breaths. Turns out he wasn't completely recovered from how the pain meds made him think. "No. It was fine, fun. I liked it, a lot. I just. Forgot to breathe."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated.


End file.
